johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Test (character)
Jonathan "Johnny" Test (voiced by Harvey Korman) is a troublesome, narcissistic and widely disrespectful 11-year old manchild who is the son of Hugh and Lila, brother of Susan and Mary and hero of the show. He can live any kid's dream, only to find that some dreams aren't worth living. He is usually seen with his partner-in-crime, Dukey, his genetically altered mutt. He also gives coupons to his sisters for helping him in his daily problems. When redeemed, he does their tests for free. Appearance Johnny Test takes after his father, Hugh Test. He is is a natural blonde with the tips of his spikey hair dyed red and he has bright blue eyes. Johnny's general clothing consist of a black t-shirt with a radioactive symbol with a navy blue short sleeve jacket, green cargo pants, sneakers, and a watch on his right arm. Johnny has been known to wear different costumes and clothing during the misadventures he goes through because of his sisters experimemnts. Guitar BC Rick Warlock Personality He is very hyperactive, selfish and often messes with his sisters' inventions, causing trouble and mayhem, but just as often proves himself to be extremely clever such as by frequently tricking his genius sisters or saving the day from whatever danger happens to show up. Johnny can be considered very spoiled and stubborn, as he gets what he wants through deceit, blackmail, or manipulation, though he does love his sisters in a way only a brother can. Powers Johnny has an alter ego that he calls "Johnny X", who is a superhero that has various superpowers. Susan and Mary provide him with powers such as Hurricane Hands, Flaming Power Poots, Shapeshifting, and Teleportation (in the series finale). Citizens refer to him as "the flaming headed kid in the cool outfit". Johnny pretend Johnny X was destroyed. Some people will think Johnny X looks ridiculous. For example, in Johnny X (the first episode with Johnny X), Johnny's dad tells Johnny that he looks ridiculous. Also, Johnny destroyed the Johnny X suit and super Dukey (super pooch) suit. A running gag for this form is that his hurricane hands never work, due to either the target being immune to it or to other unforeseen factors. . Relationships 'Sissy' The two started out as bitter rivals trying to out do each other and making competitions on who is better. While the show matured, Johnny and Sissy's rivalry turned a bit into a relationship even with Sissy kissing him on the cheek after he offered her some flowers when he was supposed to throw mud. During the episode Saturday Night's Alright for Johnny, He and Sissy fell in love for the rest of the day until his Dad told him the "Great Opportunities" about having a girlfriend causing Johnny to rewind the day and end their relationship. How groundbreaking. Janet Nelson, Jr. Janet is the popular girl at Johnny's school. Before she was just another reason for Johnny to work hard but she then grows an interest in Johnny after he grows intelligent and wins a football match under the influence of the Smarty Pants. The two decided to go on a date. Because the Smarty Pants loved Johnny as well, it kidnapped Janet forcing Johnny to save her. Jillian Vegan The daughter of Dark Vegan, Jillian and Johnny never dated or went out, but they are great friends.Johnny may like Jillian Vegan, Dark Vegan's daughter. School Johnny hates school and doesn't work hard at all; if anything, he goes to great lengths to avoid doing work, often using his sisters' inventions to do so and often putting himself and/or others in danger as a result. He even believes his teacher, Mr. Teacherman, is out to get him. He loves video games, and HIS OPINION > YOUR OPINION. His catchphrase is "Whoa, didn't see that coming," which is usually used during an unexpected event. There have been minor alterations to that phrase and in some cases, others have said it, including Dukey. Johnny is of English, Spanish, Austrian, Canadian, Scottish, French, Swedish and Japanese heritage as seen in Who's Johnny?. . Quality Things About This Character and the Show in General Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Test family Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Test family Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Pages that need to be rewritten